RWBY helpers PSA: G-Fest
by HaloGoji75
Summary: What started as an attempt to educate people on the rules of multidimensional travel, quickly turns into a way to inform everyone of something extremely important.


Weiss and Grant stared at the camera as they started their PSA.

"Hi, I'm Weiss Schnee of the RWBY helpers."

"And I'm Grant from the same organization, were here today to inform those of you who are new to multidimensional travel of the rules and guidelines of doing so."

Before Grant could continue a warthog crashed into him. Burn stepped out of the vehicle a moment later.

"Burn, what is wrong with you. Were trying to do a PSA so that the reacts verse and the anti order-verse don't cause problems when traveling dimensions." Weiss said.

"No time! We have to prepare, inform the world." Burn screamed.

"What could possibly be important enough for you to interrupt us like this?" Weiss asked.

"G-FEST!"

Weiss just stared at him, confusion clouding her mind.

"What?" she asked.

"You know, G-Fest." Burn said in a matter of fact tone.

"Do you expect me to know what that is?" Weiss inquired.

Burn just stared at her before sighing.

"Alright, Matt, were doing a PSA." Burn shouted.

"I beg your pardon, but we were going to do a PSA about something actually important." Weiss protested. Her cries were in vain as the camera was cut off by a new video showing Burn and Matt standing where Weiss and Grant were a moment ago.

"Hi, I'm Burn the Spartan of the RWBY helpers."

"And I'm El Mattador de crazy of the same organization."

"And we're here today to inform you people of a very important event that's coming up very soon." Burn said. "A time honored tradition that has been going on for nearly a decade or two. A time for great celebration and buying lots of stuff and listening to people tell amazing tales."

"That's right, G-Fest XXII." Matt said. "The time in July when Kaiju fans from all over the world come together."

"For those of you poor, poor fools who don't know what G-Fest is, its a convention dedicated to Japanese monsters, such as Godzilla or Gamera. This convention is typically held in Chicago, Illinois at a hotel called the Crowne Plaza for three days in July." Burn said.

"But it isn't just a bunch of people mashed together in a room, there's lots of interesting things to do." Matt said.

"For starters, there are panels in which fans can discuss certain topics amongst themselves, or listen to stories told by actors visiting from Japan or somewhere else."

* * *

Simulation 

A man sitting at the panel cleared his throat as he began talking.

"Alright, does anyone have anything to ask?"

A single hand raised up from the audience.

"Can we talk about Godzilla '98 and how awesome it was?" a man asked.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" the man at the panel screamed as multiple security guards sprayed the guy who asked with pepper spray and started beating him wit chairs. They dragged him out a moment later.

"Next question."

* * *

"There is also the Tokusatsu Room, a room dedicated to the art of building extremely detailed miniature buildings and sets. Here people can get a feeling of what its like to be a 100 meter tall monster."

* * *

Simulation

A giant five year old girl with pig tails stomped through downtown Tokyo, screeching as she crushed cars and people alike.

"Ebony, snack time." A voice called from the distance.

"Ok, mommy." the monster girl then proceeded to skip away.

* * *

"Another thing to enjoy is the video room, where you can watch fan videos/ clips from famous movies/ music videos."

* * *

Simulation 

The group of people sat there and watched as the screen projected a stop motion video made by the youtuber Deadzilla.

"Can we watch a clip from Godzilla '98?" A man asked. He then proceeded to run out of the video room, dodging drinks, popcorn, chairs, bowling balls, and knives that were being thrown at him.

* * *

"The artist alley, a room where you can see people's great works of art dedicated to Japanese monsters."

* * *

Simulation 

Everyone stared in awe at the fantastic painting depicting an all out battle royal between every version of Godzilla in existence.

"Where are the Godzilla '98 drawings?" Someone asked. He then was pelted with paint brushes and paint cans.

* * *

"In the video gaming room, people can sign up for a tournament for one of the many Godzilla fighting games."

* * *

Simulation 

(We have decided to use Yang and Neptune for this one)

Yang and Neptune mashed the buttons on their controllers furiously as their digital monsters struggled to overpower one another. Suddenly, Neptune's monster, Baragon, did a flip kick that defeated Yang's monster, Kiryu.

"Hah, suck on that." Neptune shouted as he raised his arms in victory. He was punched through the wall a second later.

* * *

"The Modeling Room, where people learn how to make a model of their favorite monster."

* * *

Simulation 

"And that, class, is how we make Megalon." said the artist as he displayed his statue of the giant beetle with drills for hands.

"How do you make Godzilla '98?" Some one asked before getting buried in modeling clay.

* * *

"Then there's one of the best reasons for going to G-Fest, the Dealers Room, an entire room filled with Godzilla merchandise for sale."

* * *

Simulation 

A six year old boy with glasses giggled manically as he swam in an ocean of Godzilla toys. An older man swam next to him, laughing manically as well.

* * *

"And Finally, there's the screening of the year's Kaiju movies at the Pickwick theater."

* * *

Simulation 

The audience clapped loudly as the film Destroy all Monsters ended.

"Can we watch-"

"MENTION GODZILLA '98 AGAIN, I F$# ING DARE YOU!" someone screamed.

Before the man could reply, Godzilla's foot came down, crushing him underneath.

* * *

"And those are only a few of the many activities at G-Fest." Burn said.

"This years G-Fest will be held July 10th to the 12th for those of you wondering." Matt said.

"If you want to know more, go to the G-fan website for further details." Burn added. "Now if you'll excuse us, we are heading to Chicago."

"Burn, we got a problem." Jaune said as he walked up to the two Spartans.

"What is it, Weiss still p# $ed about ruining her PSA?" Burn asked.

"That, and I accidentally opened a portal to the Godzilla '98 universe and now there are hundreds of baby Zillas overrunning the base." Jaune said.

The trio turned off screen as a hundred roars could be heard.

"Dear god they're everywhere!" Ruby screamed as she fired Crescent Rose.

"Rico, initiate 'Crimson like Blood'." Burn said as the screen faded to black.

"OH COME ON, AGAIN?!" Hicks screamed.

* * *

 **There you have it folks, I hope you found this informative. I'll be busy getting prepared for G-Fest so I might not post anything new for a while.**

 **"Don't worry, I'll be sure to post as much smut as possible while you're away."**

 **Shut up, anyway if you want more of Burn and his friends, feel free to partake in the challenge I posted in Destro and RWBY's final chapter.**

 **"No one's gonna do it."**

 **Maybe, maybe not, anyway, bye for a while.**


End file.
